


Trying Too Hard

by To_Take_A_Heart



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pokemon
Genre: Cracky, Drabbles, Fluffy, I'm doin' it, Maybe - Freeform, OC, Okay I'm done with tags, Okay so actual useful tags, Poke-centric, Pokemon - Freeform, Silly, Sweet, This is a doozy, Woo baby, all of them - Freeform, because who hasn't wanted to give Mewtwo a hug right, every single pokemon, hilarity may ensue, if our brains wouldn't be exploded all over the place anyway, not cacky, overabundance of snuggling, possible cameos, slightly cracky, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:24:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 3,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Take_A_Heart/pseuds/To_Take_A_Heart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What do you do once you've caught all the Pokemon? That's right. All of them. You've done all the do-good-er deeds, beat all the baddies, stubbornly stalked behind blades of grass waiting for the opportunity to pounce on that one legendary bird that keeps flying off. Fallen into a pond or two. Walked into everyone's houses, become everyone's friend and chatted with them after taking their stuff. Or is that last part just in Legend of Zelda? Whatever.<br/>But what comes after?<br/>Why, a little bonding with the Pokemon, of course! See how one Pokemon Master attempts to become best buds with <i>every single one</i> of her now-caught battle partners. That's right. From 001 to... Err... However many there are by the time the end is reached...?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 001 - Bulbasaur

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a very big project.  
> Bigger than my three-in-the-morning brain probably understands at the moment.  
> But I think it's gonna be fun. :D I just hope it won't end up completely tedious, to read over four hundred...  
> No, no. Don't think about that. >->'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bulbasaur is not a Psychic-type.

“That’s a little creepy, you know.”

I mentioned this conversationally, sitting under the shade of a tree as I was, about to have my lunch. It was such a nice, summer day, but…

Bulbasaur stared at me with odd intensity, laying on his belly, settled in the sun like a…

Hold on.

A cat? I realized the stunning familiarity with which he was attempting to telepathically tell me something, with his eyes, silently staring…

Blankly, I broke a piece of my sandwich off and held it out to him.

Pushing to his stubby little feet, he waddled over and promptly chomped it right out of my hand, eyes curving up into crescents as he burbled happily mid-chew. Once he swallowed the bite, he plopped back onto the grass against the side of my leg, looking at me with more expectancy, smiling in what little way his mouth allowed.

I sighed wryly.

“I should pack for two, then.”


	2. 002 - Ivysaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fruit gets heaviest before it ripens, no?

“Hm? Hey, sweetie, are you okay?”

Once happily shuffling along the road at my side, Ivysaur let out an uproarious moan and promptly sat down. In the middle of the path. Right there.

Crouching down worriedly, I carefully inspected him under the pretense of rubbing his head. None of his petals seemed wilted, and there weren’t any strange growths along his fronds. There weren’t any injuries that I simply hadn’t noticed along the way, I concluded with a sigh of relief. But he still looked really tired…

Other than lidding his eyes under the attention, he let me know nothing else, just sitting there.

Looking around, I thought for a second, before nodding to myself. “All right. You can’t walk, right? Well… I suppose all the travel was good for something, huh? Just let me…” I slid my arms under his belly, and his eyes went wide as he cried out in surprise at being lifted off the ground.

Groaning myself— He’s really gained weight recently— I somehow maneuvered him in my arms, standing and steadying myself.

The Pokémon gave a mild sound, as I secured his paws over my shoulders as he balanced on my backpack.

A sharp tooth poked at my cheek, and I smiled.

“Let’s go find somewhere to rest, huh? Your bulb has been looking a little heavy lately, so I’ll make it a nice sunny spot, okay?”

He cried out in agreement, and I set off back down the road.


	3. 003 - Venusaur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naps are good, and not to be interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ~cackling incessantly~

“Wow, would you look at that?”

“Whoa! That flower’s huge!”

“Why d’you think it’s growing just out in the woods like this? Huh?”

“Beats me.”

“Let’s get a closer look!”

“Yeah!”

I resisted the urge to laugh, hearing these multiple, youthful voices as they drew closer. Venusaur dozed lightly beneath me, shielding me from the sun leaking between the treetops with his large petals. Having been in the middle of a nap myself, I pondered the thought of warning the kids about tromping through the woods without caution, but…

Sensing a lesson about to unfold in itself, I tilted my hat over my eyes once more, and waited to see what would happen. Figuratively, of course.

The breaking of twigs underfoot and the crunching of leaves informed me of when they crept closer, until they were practically right on top of our little wooded napping area.

“Is that…?”

The flower over me shifted, and I felt sunlight on my face and hands— Right then, Venusaur rumbled awake, pushing to his feet, on alert and nearly knocking me out of my resting spot. The kids shrieked, stumbling back, and my current bedmate gave a disgruntled yawn as they ran away.

I started cracking up, unable to help it, and my legged, fragrant bed laid back down a little bit more gently.

I smiled, got myself comfortable, and fell back asleep.


	4. 004 - Charmander

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute always wins. Always.

“Ch-Ch-Charmander, now hold on, stop squirming—!”

Dabbing at a scrape on her left forepaw, I tried not to panic as the little lizard scrunched her eyes shut, thrashing back and forth. That in itself, I could handle, but that _tail—_

“Please, Charmander! You’re going to burn the place down if you don’t stop swinging your tail around like that!” I pleaded with the squeamish reptile, after which she immediately pressed her tail flat to the pallet…

…which then set the bedding on fire.

I know it was a useless gesture considering this particular Pokémon, but instinct kicked in and I instantly scooped her up and away from the blackening sheet.

Nurse Joy noticed right away, and came over with some water to douse the flames before they could do much damage, thankfully. After apologizing profusely and bidding Charmander to do the same, we were told it wasn’t the first time and not to worry about it.

After the nurse left to man the station again, I gave my flame-friendly partner a pointed look.

And the cheeky little lizard _grinned_ at me.

Sighing, I lamented about how whipped I was, as tiny paws continued latching on around my throat.

The scrape didn’t seem to bother her now, huh…

I laughed.


	5. 005 - Charmeleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some events are out of your control.  
> And sometimes the things that are out of your control are your Pokémon.

“M-Ma’am…?”

“Charmeleon. Charmeleon, you stop that right this instant. The nice lady just wants to sell me something, that’s all.”

My first mistake was taking my spoiled fire-breather into the PokeMart with me. I think the cunning little spitfire realized that more PokéBalls means more contenders for attention, so she was now hissing and glaring warningly at the woman attempting to complete my transaction.

I would have been tickled at the thought, if this wasn’t the twenty-fifth time, exactly, that she had done the same thing since she evolved.

The cashier looked worried, and I didn’t want to get banned from a store _again_ — Funny story behind that— so I leaned down to look the lizard in the eye, firm.

“Charmeleon. You don’t want to hurt anyone, do you? And, for your information, I’m not going to be _keeping_ any of these Pokémon. I’m just going to catch them for the Professor, so think about that before you go burning yourself with your own tail, got it?” While I may be getting the fish-eye from everyone else in the PokeMart for talking to my Pokémon as if she were human, it did the trick.

Charmeleon wavered for a second, before darkening her face with a scowl, folding her arms and turning her face away… Sulkily?

I blinked, and laughed. My sweet baby Charmander grew into a sullen teenager Charmeleon.

Absently reaching out to stroke her crest and ignoring the miffed look I was shot, I smiled at the staring cashier.

“It’s okay. Can you ring me out now?”

And this is how I am (sometimes) no longer allowed in many stores across Kanto.


	6. 006 - Charizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dorks will be dorks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last one I can get done tonight, or any semblance of continuity or sanity will flee these words and goodnight. :D

“Yes!”

I whooped unabashedly, scaring the local tourists visiting this particular park as my newly-evolved Charizard finally got the hang of the whole flight-thing. With a triumphant blast of flame— Thankfully aimed toward the sky and not the poor, slightly-terrified townsfolk below— she performed a graceful loop, before twisting around and sticking a landing as neatly as a sparrow.

Now, I will admit I got a little carried away. I leapt over to the grinning dragon, hand lifted in the air for the high-five of a lifetime.

She lifted her paw in response, probably having gotten caught up in the excitement too.

A long, increasingly-awkward silence strung out between us as it dawned on us what was happening, and I studiously didn’t notice as her paw swung down far short of the range to reach mine.

Feeling like a terrible human being and trainer, I hung my head in shame, but then blinked up as Charizard quietly shuffled forward with her feet, just a little closer. Then she lifted her arm again, blinking her eyes at me hesitantly, and I exhaled with a laugh as I lightly slapped my palm to her scaly equivalent.

Grinning, I then indulged myself a little with a quick hug to her belly, giving it a good pat.

“Yeah! Who says we can’t do this kinda thing, right?”

It wasn’t until then that we noticed the previously-frozen onlookers now watching with grins as equally-goofy as mine, and I don’t think either of us minded as much as we usually did.

Just this once.


	7. 007 - Squirtle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shy people stick together.  
> Shy Pokémon stick to the ground.

“What are they doing?”

“I don’t know.”

Ignoring the running commentary going on, I lolled my head to the side, watching as Squirtle peeked out of her shell at me balefully. I smiled awkwardly. “Sweetie, nobody’s going to do anything, you know? Now come on, we’re going to be late.” My prodding was dismissed with a turn of her head, and I sighed.

Leaning over, I muffled a grunt as I hefted the shelled Pokémon up off the sidewalk, holding the shell up so I could peer into its depths. “Why aren’t you ever this shy when we’re surrounded by a horde of Pokémon ready to zap us into next week, huh? They’re just humans. Like me.” I grinned.

Then I sputtered, because a thin stream of water was shot from inside her shell, splashing me in the face defiantly. Trying not to drop her in the meantime, I scrunched my face up and attempted to wipe it off of my sleeve. Once I could open my eyes again, I huffed, and tucked the turtle shell under my arm like a stack of books.

“You’re coming along whether you like it or not!”

Whining in complaint, the Squirtle poked her head out at me once more, this time trying to plead with me as we headed to the contest.

“Nope. You should’ve thought of that before you decided to get me soaked. Deal with it.”

Pushing her feet and forepaws back out, she limply hung from my arm, giving up resistance.

I grinned.

“Good girl.”


	8. 008 - Wartortle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you keep getting accosted for Pokémon battles and you really have somewhere else to be...

“What— What is…?”

Wartortle foamed at the mouth, eyes crazily wide and making for the trainer that had waylaid us on our way to our vacation spot. The sandy beach and lapping waves were eerily calm compared to the Pokémon looking like it was going to make after the poor boy that challenged us.

Sitting in the sand and holding the blue reptile back, I explained patiently, “She’s been sick recently, and I really don’t know what’s wrong with her yet… I was just on the way to take her to the Pokémon Center, actually. If you don’t mind, do you think you could—“ I tried not to cackle as I was cut off.

“S-Sorry, but I really have to…” Probably realizing I was about to ask him to get involved with the rabid-seeming Wartortle, he made an excuse to get out of there as quick as possible and left us alone on the beach.

Once there was no sign of my fellow man out here with us, I grinned, and Wartortle abruptly stopped foaming at the mouth. Snickering, I said, “I can’t believe people still fall for that. Battling is fun and all, but can’t they give it a rest every now and then?” I winked.

Wartortle gave a poke-giggle of her own, and beamed widely at the praise.

Standing up, I waited for the furry turtle to gather her bearings before we set off again.

“Next time, let’s pretend you’re a ghost, okay?”


	9. 009 - Blastoise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some things just don't make sense.

“I mean, really? What is this?”

Shortly after the evolution into the tank-like powerhouse known as Blastoise, my current partner simply sat on the floor of the Pokémon Lab’s lobby, watching as I paced back and forth, ranting. “’Shellfish Pokémon’? _‘Shellfish Pokémon’?_ In what way are you a shellfish, by the actual definition of the word? I mean, how does that apply to you in any other way than you have a shell?”

“Ah, it’s you. I thought I heard a familiar voice of rebellion and riot.”

I turned around, and saw Professor Sycamore smiling a little exasperatedly. Without preamble, I thrust my Pokedex under his nose, and said, “Who even made this thing? Does Blastoise look like a bivalve Pokémon to you? A crab, a shrimp, a muscle or a clam? No. So why is she called a shellfish Pokémon? That’s insulting.”

He smiled placidly. “Let me guess. You traveled all the way to Lumiose City _just_ to bring this up to me.”

I wilted slightly, unable to deny it, and Blastoise idly ambled over to my shoulder, bumping into a few chairs. With a hard belly-shell behind me, all I could do was lean back grumpily as he chuckled. “Have that much free time, do you? Well, let me see if I can fix that. I might have an errand or two that requires a skilled trainer to carry out.”

I wondered if all Pokémon possessed some vague way of understanding human speech— Blastoise shifted her bulk in front of me, so I had to peer around her to see him.

Professor Sycamore grinned lazily. “That is, of course, if your mighty babysitter here gives you permission.”

Blastoise harrumphed at him, as if satisfied, and moved out of the way a little. I patted her on the rim of her shell and responded dryly, “Thank you for noticing that my Pokémon have taken over my life.”

Whilst the giant tortoise Pokémon gave a pleased growl, the Professor laughed.

“I’ll look into the species name in the meantime.”


	10. 010 - Caterpie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All one needs is a little push~

“G-Get it away from me!”

“Kya!”

I watched, jaw dropped, as a group of schoolgirls on their way home took one look at my squirmy-worm Pokémon, had this reaction and immediately scattered to the winds. I could practically see Caterpie’s feelers droop in dismay, so I floundered around a bit as to what I should tell him.

“…Don’t let it get you down.” I ended up saying whatever came off the top of my head. “Some people don’t like bugs. But that’s their loss. ‘Cause, you know what?” When two big, unblinking eyes looked up at me in question, I winked. “You’re just starting out, here. One day, you’re gonna turn into the most magnificent Butterfree that there ever was. And you know what’ll happen then?” I grinned naughtily as Caterpie wriggled in anticipation at my feet. “When those same girls come around to fawn over you, you can flap your wings and put ‘em all to sleep!” I gave a little evil laugh, to which he sweatdropped faintly but otherwise didn’t seem to disapprove of.

But the insect Pokémon seemed to ponder these words— As much as a Caterpie, would, I suppose— and after a little bit he seemed to… Glow?

“What? No no no, Caterpie, I— You didn’t win a battle or anything, so come o— Ouch, my eyes!”


	11. 011 - Metapod

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Pokémon just don't like being fussed over.

“Gah! Another one?”

I squinted at the faint scuff mark seen against the light, made in the shell of poor Metapod— I lifted my cloth and rubbed until it was polished away.

I understand that I am probably being a little neurotic about it, but when I heard that Metapod’s shell was its only form of protection against attacks… I was a little proud too, to see that I had buffed his shell until it sparkled and gleamed in the sunlight.

He just watched me at first, but now he was emitting an echoing burble from within his shell. I don’t know if it’s just me, but he sounded a little exasperated…

“Come on, now.” I wheedled, poking my fingers together as he rocked back and forth in slight frustration. He did not look impressed. “You’re only gonna stay like this for a little bit, you know? I want to make sure you’re at the best condition you can be in, for when you evolve. That’s all.” I threw caution to the wind, clasped my hands together and attempted to sway my Pokémon with puppy eyes.

He proceeded to rock in the opposite direction as if his life depended on it.

I scrambled after him.

“Hey! Get back here, I said!”


	12. 012 - Butterfree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bugs are sneaky.

“You finally got him to evolve.”

I grinned and stretched back, making my back pop as I watched Butterfree blissfully flutter from flower to flower, hugging the stems and taking in the pollen with abandon.

“Got him to?” I grinned at the Hoenn Champion behind me. “He couldn’t change fast enough. I think I was torturing him a little, with all the doting.” I chuckled, and peered through the bright to the trainer. “What are you doing here?”

“Soul-searching.” He evaded the question easily. His eyes looked over oddly for a second, and he started to say something—

—but Butterfree promptly started sneezing uncontrollably, and I rushed over like the concerned parent I was. He was completely covered in pollen, even too much for him to take, I guess. I mean, even humans don’t like being covered in food, right?...

Little blue feet perched against my belt, and I sighed as I was used as a napkin to clean him of the yellow powder. I just washed this shirt, too…

But I was gazed up at with big, round red eyes, so the only response I could give was to rub an antenna between finger and thumb.

There was a laugh behind us.

“Who is training who?”


	13. 013 - Weedle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all starts with a beginning.   
> Or does it all begin with a start?

“It’s hatching. It’s hatching— Aaaaah, it’s hatching…!”

I very blatantly lost my cool as my Pokémon egg continued rocking back and forth on the floor. To be completely honest, I was probably wearing trenches into the tiles.

It was just a simple trek to the Pokémon Center, to switch out my partner for the day— And then _my backpack started moving._

What weird looks I must be getting, I didn’t know, and I didn’t care.

I was a momma grizzly and if they said anything…

Suddenly, there was a tapping sound coming from within the egg.

Why, though? I briefly panicked even more, fretting. What was inside, again? My brain drew a blank, right from a deck full of white cards— _I am a terrible mother._

But then a chip of egg shell broke away, flying past my shoulder as a near-miss.

Poking from the hole was a… Horn?

Giddiness overwhelmed me, and the shell abruptly shattered all at once, a small worm tumbling out head-over-tail… Aww.

Scooping up my new Pokémon with both hands, I watched as two eyes blinked at me, and it yawned at me as if it had just woken up from a sleep.

A questioning little screech echoed at me, as if to say, _“Who are you?”_

I smiled.


End file.
